


The Hybrid

by Ren_Allen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel-Demon Hybrid, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Hybrid Abominations, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Thomas Sanders- Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Allen/pseuds/Ren_Allen
Summary: After Rumors of a winged being being spotted near villages in the Amazon Rain Forest reached their ears, Thomas and his friends travel to check out this mysterious cryptid. The mysterious creature is sad to wander the nights protecting the forest and lost travelers. Thomas a Paranormal Hunting YouTuber, along with his three Guardian Angels encounter the being on their first night. Who or what is this new being? Where did they come from? Why do his Angels seem to recognize this creature?





	The Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Needed Information of the Characters: 
> 
> Patton/Morality: Angel Name: Pachriel (Greater Angel)
> 
> Roman/Creativity: Angel name: Jophiel (Beauty of God)
> 
> Logan/Logic: Angel name: Raziel (Keeper of Knowledge)
> 
> Desmond/Deceit: Demon name: Sathariel (Angel of Deception: In this au will be viewed as a demon)
> 
> Virgil/Anxiety: No name prior

Hundreds of years ago there was an everlasting war against angels and demons. A war to decide once and for all who would be in control over the fate of human kind. Angels flew from the heavens and demons rose from the deepest pits of hell, all to fight for the power to manipulate human kind. It was the battle that would determine who was the superior being, everything was at stake. 

On the Angels’s sides stood Jophiel and Raziel two Archangels under the guidance of the Virtue Pachriel. Pachriel once known for his kindness and mercy led his battalion of 496,000 angels against Hell’s strongest. They flew high in the skies looking below at earth, their destined battle field. 

Pachriel’s loud commanding voice echoed through out the crowd of his family. “Today we will fight for humanity! For those beings that cannot protect themselves from the darker beings we call demons, we will gain victory! For the light and grace of all benevolence we draw our swords! Victory will be ours!” The crowd of angels cheered with their angelic shrieks alerting those below that the war was to begin. 

Below the demons prepared for their battle as well. Sathariel’s voice distorted and booming across the crowd “For centuries we have been kept in hiding my brethren, today marks a day where we will change that! We will win! This earth should forever be ours! These creatures stain it with their mere existence. We will win these pathetic beings! We will take their power from their hands and lock them away in the earths crust as a gift! Allow them the gift of life while we will conquer this earth! They shall be destroyed!” They raised their weapons in the air and the crowd roars in distortion, spreading leathered and charred wings and taking to the air. The war had begun. 

History leaves out the details of this gruesome war, for many died and many betrayed, but the battle between Pachriel and Sathariel would forever mark the standstill of the war. As both weapons fell to earth the two faced each other. Out of an act of mercy Pachriel spoke. 

“Please Sathariel! You used to be one of us! Now you have become one of them! Please brother! You must stop this nonsense! Lucifer was wrong!” He pleaded his warriors now few standing around watching the battle between brothers take place. 

“No Pachriel! It is you that has been blinded by God’s grace and your naivety!” Within his hand he concentrated his aura and demonic grace “I shall put an end to this foolishness! I will win!” His fellow demons cheered him on. 

Pachriel knew that he could no longer hold back. He followed Sathariel’s stance and concentrated his own aura and angelic grace into his palm. “So be it!” He let go of his attack as Sathariel did the same. 

Both sides watched in horror as the attacks collided. The aura and graces swirled around one another and expanded. Both sides drawing back in fear of what this could mean. However it was both Pachriel and Sathariel that took notice of the being that was being created before their very eyes. Inside the dark light a being was being formed as both auras and graces fused into one another. Both sides watching in awe and horror as a young creature was born. The shadowy light began to fade as the being suspended in the air took a breath and fell. Both sides watched as the being fell and all went after it. 

After weeks of combing through the earth. No trace of the being was found. Week after coming up empty the war came to a stand still. An agreement was created so that both Angels and Demons were allowed to roam and attach, but only to specific humans. 

Time raced forward, memories of the being that was born from both sides soon faded and humanity prospered. Time had gone forward and no trace of heaven’s and hell’s war was left. With no need for Virtues or Archangels, all became guardians, watching and protecting those of pure souls from demons and monsters. The same could be said for demons, with no ability to influence those who were guarded, demons lurked in the shadows waiting for humans with darkness in their hearts to act upon their desires. They became known as Influencers. 

From the war three angels banded together and became guardians of one particular human. 

In the living room of his home sat a man with purple hair and a grin on his face looking into a camera. To the side stood his Guardians. He took a breath and started to speak “Hey what is up Everybody! Tonight we’re going to join Joan and Talyn and go into the abandoned and haunted insane asylum. Will we see a demon or a creature lurking around. who knows!” 

The angels in the room rolled their eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Yes their human was a strange man indeed.


End file.
